


Problem Child

by Mistika432



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Harringrove, M/M, Songfic, Underage Drinking, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 07:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20702216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistika432/pseuds/Mistika432
Summary: Стив чувствует, как бедро Билли прижимается к его бедру, тепло проникающее сквозь джинсовую ткань на его кожу, подобно жару, идущему с гриля на четвертое июля. Жар такой сильный, что он думает, что когда в конце концов выскользнет из своих джинсов, там останется красная метка, которая напомнит ему о Билли. Знак, который вернет его в этот момент, окруженный никотином и запахом старых деревянных планок под ними.





	Problem Child

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Problem Child](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20686943) by [grabmyboner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grabmyboner/pseuds/grabmyboner). 
  * A translation of [Problem Child](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20686943) by [grabmyboner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grabmyboner/pseuds/grabmyboner). 

> url007 thanks <3

Стояла жаркая ночь. Жаркая и душная. Стив держит в руке холодное пиво, которое начинает липнуть к ладони. Вечеринка у Марка Коллинза достигла своего апогея и постепенно начинает угасать. Сейчас только час ночи, а большинство людей либо ушли, либо валяются в отключке где-то в доме. Стив думает, что ему, вероятно, пора идти домой.

Кто-то ударяется о его плечо, когда он пытается добраться до двери. Черт, Томми. Хотя Стив и не стал бы специально делать что-то подобное, но то, как парень идёт, говорит о том, что у него сейчас нет даже базовых моторных навыков. Стив не должен беспокоиться о Томми, но он не хочет быть ответственным, за то, что парень рухнет и убьется.

– Ты в порядке, Том?

– Отл’чн. В н’рме. И-иди нахер, Стииииви, – бормочет он, слегка покачиваясь.

– Кажется, тебе стоит присесть, – Стив подходит к нему и кладет руку на плече, – Давай-ка переместим тебя сюда.

Стив подводит его к шезлонгу рядом с задней дверью, Томми пытается протестовать, но он не в состоянии даже стоять. Харрингтон успевает уложить его, и парень отключается, как только его голова падает на тонкий матрац, лежащий на деревянных планках лежака.

Красный пластиковый стаканчик с теплым пивом свисает с его руки, прежде чем он наклоняется и кладет его на землю рядом с Томми. Музыка, которую он приглушил, внезапно становится громче, и он оборачивается натыкаясь на спину в красной шелковой рубашке, заправленную в очень, очень обтягивающие джинсы перед стереосистемой. Стив не знает, какая песня играет, но когда звучат первые слова, эти узкие джинсы начинают раскачиваться из стороны в сторону и поворачиваются к нему лицом.

Билли Харгроув смотрит прямо на Стива, но его глаза стеклянные, и Стив почти уверен, что Билли даже не осознает, на кого он смотрит.

_ **I** _ _**'m hot** _

_Я горяч_

_**And when I'm not** _

_А если нет_

_– **I'm cold as ice** _

_Я холоден, как лёд._

_**Get out of my way** _

_П_ _рочь с моего пути_

_ **Just step aside**_

_Уступи дорогу _

_**Or pay the price** _

_Или плати_

Билли танцует каждую строку, виляя задом, его руки гладят лицо, зарываются в волосы и оттягивают кудри.

_ **What I want I take** _

_ Я беру то, чего хочу,_

_**What I don't I break** _

_Чего не хочу, то разрушаю, _

_**And I don't want you** _

_И я не хочу тебя. _

_**With a flick of my knife** _

_Щелчком своего ножа _

_ **I** _ _** can change your life** _

_Я могу изменить твою жизнь, _

_**There's nothing you can do** _

_Ты ничего не можешь сделать._

Стив знает, что пялится. И если бы люди были достаточно трезвы, чтобы заметить это, он, вероятно, остановился бы. Но это не так, а он заинтригован этим Билли. Этот Билли находится на той стадии опьянения, когда ему плевать на всё и на всех.

_**I'm a problem child** _

_Я – трудный ребенок _

_**I'm a problem child, yes I am** _

_Я – трудный ребенок. Вот он я! _

_**I'm a problem child** _

_Я – трудный ребенок _

_**And I'm wild** _

_Я дикий_

Танец Билли приблизил его к Стиву. И теперь, Билли, кажется, понимает, перед кем он танцует.

– Милый, милый, милый мальчик – напевает он, все еще двигаясь в ритм.

Его глаза закрыты, но фирменная ухмылка легко ложиться на лицо.

– Почему ты не танцуешь? Т’кая хорошая песня.

– Вообще-то я собираюсь уходить.

– Неужели? Потому что, выглядело так…, так как будто ты следил за мной. – его ухмылка исчезает, и он проводит языком по нижней губе.

Стив чувствует, как румянец подымается по шее. Билли, кажется, замечает это, потому что его глаза слегка опускаются. Стив думает, что он мог бы ударить этого Билли прямо по заднице, и не было бы никаких последствий для его действий. Конечно, он не собирается этого делать, но точно может.

– Нет, это не так, – наконец отвечает он.

Он проходит мимо Билли, но парень хватает его за бицепс:

– Куда ты идешь? – Домой. Как я и сказал тебе 30 секунд назад.

– Останься и потанцуй, красавчик. – ладонь Билли остается на руке Стива, – Такая хорошая песня.

– Она закончилась, – отмечает Харрингтон.

Билли улыбается, отпуская руку Стива.

– Не волнуйся, следующая песня еще лучше. Это новый микс, сделал прошлой ночью.

– Ты принес свою собственную кассету на вечеринку? – Стив фыркает от смеха, – Это довольно пассивно-агрессивный способ сказать людям, что их музыкальный вкус полное дерьмо.

– Не волнуйся. Я им и в лицо это говорю.

Начинает играть следующая рок песня и Билли стонет, откидывая голову назад от удовольствия, как будто песня устраивает ему лучшую дрочку в его жизни и эта картина заставляет внутренности Стива, скрутится узлом, а щеки покраснеть еще больше.

Харрингтон удивлен тем, что, кажется, знает эту песню. Это Lick it up от Kiss. И единственная причина, по которой он знает это, потому что однажды он был в машине с Нэнс и Джонатаном, и помнит, что узнав у Джонатана, что играет, он подумал, что это довольно забавное название для песни.

_**Don't want to wait 'til you know me better** _

_Не хочу ждать, пока ты узнаешь меня лучше_

** _Let's just be glad for the time together_ **

_Просто будем рады времени, проведенном вместе_

Следующее, что осознает Стив, его тянут за коричневую пуговицу назад, туда, где заканчивается терраса и начинается трава. Билли выкрикивает слова песни так громко, что остается только удивляться, как никто не крикнул ему, чтобы он заткнулся. Он оборачивается и смотрит на Стива, когда они достигают травы.

_**Lick it up, lick it up, ooh yeah, come on, come on** _

_Лижи это, лижи это, да, давай, давай_

– LICK IT UP! Ооо!

Руки Билли падают на бедра Стива и начинают двигать их в такт ритму.

– Давай Харрингтон, танцууууй.

Он практически скулит, Стив думает, что может упасть в обморок от их близости. Кончики пальцев Билли прожигают дыры сквозь тонкую ткань, а его одеколон затуманивает мозг.

– Я... черт. Мне нужно покурить, – выдыхает Стив отступая назад, что бы увеличить расстояние между ними.

Он проводит руками по лицу и спотыкаясь, идет дальше на задний двор. Его сердце бьется так сильно, и на секунду ему кажется, что оно сейчас остановится.

Билли тащится за ним, как потерявшийся щенок, бормоча что-то о том, что Стив – кайфоломщик, но парень слишком занят, пытаясь собраться с мыслями, чтобы слушать, что он говорит.

Все заканчивают тем, что они стоят под деревом, на котором построен домик Марка Коллинза. Стив помнит этот домик. Когда ему было около 9 лет, Томми вытолкнул его из него, и он сломал запястье и должен был носить гипс в течение 8 недель. Томпсон плакал больше, чем Стив, и постоянно извинялся. Харрингтон на самом деле не был настолько зол, он думал, что в гипсе он выглядит круто. Ему даже удалось уговорить Лейси Стивенс, пятиклассницу, подписать его гипс - все мальчики так завидовали.

Стив похлопывает себя по карманам в поисках сигарет и зажигалки, натыкаясь только на пустоту. Он выдает парочку проклятий, прежде чем чувствует тепло тела Билли, прижатого к его плечу.

– Хочешь курнуть? – дразнится он, зажав сигарету между пухлыми губами.

Стив сглатывает, глядя на него сверху вниз, и медленно кивает.

– Ну что ж, приходи и возьми! – заканчивает он перед тем, как захохотать и начать взбираться на основание дерева к домику на дереве.

Подняв голову, парень наблюдает, как задница Билли двигается все выше и выше, пока он не плюхается на деревянные панели, и все, что он видит, - это его ноги, свисающие с края. На самом деле, Стив мог просто оставить его там, пойти домой и притвориться, что ничего не произошло. Но Стив также хороший парень и знает, что он не уснет, зная, что очень пьяный Билли отключился на дереве.

Он медленно взбирается на дерево и падает рядом с Билли, который уже наполовину докурил сигарету. Стив чувствует, как бедро Билли прижимается к его бедру, тепло проникающее сквозь джинсовую ткань на его кожу, подобно жару, идущему с гриля на четвертое июля. Жар такой сильный, что он думает, что когда в конце концов выскользнет из своих джинсов, там останется красная метка, которая напомнит ему о Билли. Знак, который вернет его в этот момент, окруженный никотином и запахом старых деревянных планок под ними.

Полная луна, пробивающаяся сквозь листву и ветви, заставляет лицо Билли светиться, а ресницы казаться бесконечными – образ, который будет запечатлен в его мозгу навсегда, как произведение искусства. Микеланджело мог только мечтать о создании чего-то настолько захватывающего. Билли поворачивает голову и встречается взглядом со Стивом:

– Опять пялишься на меня, красавчик? – говорит он, затушив дым о дерево между ними.

Стив качает головой и поворачивает ее вверх, чтобы посмотреть на небо. Он слышит, как Билли двигается, прежде чем чувствует, как кончики пальцев парня прижимаются к его губам, между пальцами лежит свежая дымящаяся сигарета. Билли приподнимается на локте и смотрит на него с ошеломленной ухмылкой. Стив слегка приоткрывает губы, чтобы вдохнуть дым. Его легкие горят, но он не может сказать, от дыма или от одеколона Билли, который теперь чувствуется намного сильнее.

Закрывая глаза, он вытягивает дым из губ Стива и втягивает в свои. Дым ходит туда-сюда между ними. Билли наклонился над Стивом, подавая ему сигарету, прежде чем поднести ее обратно к своим губам. Они не разговаривают, но Билли смотрит вниз, как будто хочет что-то сказать, но не может подобрать слов.

Стив докуривает последнюю сигарету, и Билли бросает ее через край. В процессе обмена сигаретами он переместился на живот, но все еще опирается на локоть, глядя на Стива.

– Чувствуешь себя лучше? – Билли нарушает молчание.

– Никотиновая зависимость, та еще сука. Билли высовывает язык и прикусывает его, смеясь:

– Я уверен, что именно это тебя так взволновало. Он наклоняется, его губы касаются уха Стива.

Харрингтон чувствует, что он как никогда близок к сердечному приступу. На самом деле, он думает, что он уже случился, и это всё загробная жизнь. Только он никак не может решить, рай это или ад.

– Говорят, что лучший способ бросить курить - это отвлекаться каждый раз, когда хочется зажечь сигарету.

Билли отстраняется и смотрит на Стива с улыбкой Чеширского кота. Стив наблюдает, как его глаза скользят вниз к губам и обратно к глазам.

– Да? - Стив, наконец, отвечает. Билли слегка наклоняется и выдыхает:

– О, да!

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилась работа, не поленитесь, перейдите к оригиналу и поставьте кудос, сделайте автору приятно)


End file.
